Downtown
Domains Sanitarium (Derby) 'Arkham Mental Heath Center, '225 E Derby Street '' The building formerly known as Arkham Sanitarium has routinely suffered from reductions in its state reimbursements, and much upkeep has been deferred. Staff quietly observe that Arkham seems to have a very high level of mental illnesses. There is a long waiting list for outpatient services, and every bed is almost always occupied. Budgetary hiring freezes put tremendous pressure on the staff and the patients' treatments suffer because of it. The success rate here is not high. Bars came down from the windows in the early 1980s, replaced by shatterproof security glass. The tall, very rusty wrought-iron fence is original to the grounds. Discreetly placed cameras eye the building and grounds, relaying images to staff offices that are recorded and stored for several days before being erased. With state and federal mental health funding being drastically reduced over the decades, the center may ask patients to leave when their insurance runs out. Patients without insurance will not be treated for more than three days, unless ordered by the court (and therefore having the Commonwealth pick up the bill). Independence Square 'Bee's Diner, 332 E Curwen Street Gets lots of office workers at lunchtime. The establishment offers a superior maple ice during sugaring season, and excellent chowders the year round. Open 6am to 2pm, Monday-Friday. '''Arkham Courthouse Apartments, ''667 N Peabody Avenue With all Kingsmouth civil and criminal court proceedings now handled in Kingsport, and with a large, modern county correctional facility in Middleton, the old Arkham courthouse and jail were closed in the early 1980s. For years the old stone and brick structure sat abandoned, growing weeds behind a chain link fence before the property was purchased and transformed into stately apartments for upscale residents. The new sellers quietly lobbied and were granted permission to change the old street address from 666 to 667, and the old building formerly known as “Arkham Courthouse and Jail” was rechristened “Arkham Courthouse Apartments,” the “jail” part conveniently dropped. Today, these fine apartments are very expensive and very nice, in the heart of the old common district. A hired building representative (or unarmed security guard after hours) sits in the front lobby at all times. The hallways are wide and well-lit, with deep carpeting throughout; potted ferns soften corners. Shared facilities include mailroom, small workout gymnasium, elevator, common lounge (which can be requested for use by occupants holding the occasional larger gathering), and underground parking garage – very nice during harsh New England winters. 'Kingsmouth City Hall, 551 N Peabody Avenue '' Completely rebuilt in 2000, the new four-story brick city hall is impressive, a model of civic pride. There is a full-time mayor and six city councilors. They meet every other week, with the mayor being the tie-breaking vote. Any citizen can speak in front of the committee, if they call the city clerk and place their item on the agenda at least two business days before the meeting. Next to city hall stands two five-foot tall granite blocks; a reminder of the two Arkham residents who died on 9/11 as their plane crashed into the first tower. Massachusetts was home to many of the victims of that day. Each block carries a name: "Pedro Argones" on one, "Jocelyn Masterson" inscribed in the other. 'Kingsmouth Bell Telephone, ''345 E Armitage Street'' Ma Belle is always a target in the war to hold the night. The phone company is based here, and all your local calls, whether they be Sprint, AT&T, or some other carrier, actually route through this single building. The multi-floor structure is little more than a striped box of plain, unadorned concrete and black, reflective windows, like some sort of squatting alien cube waiting to overtake the neighborhood in which it sits. Inside, banks of servers and machinery, customer service departments, records departments, and of course billing, pack every floor. Two armed guards on the front door, day and night, and one on the parking lot watch-house during the day, keep the place relatively safe. 'Arkham Police Station, '302 E Armitage Street '' Always open, but usually understaffed. There is a little-known police reserve, consisting mostly of retired patrolmen and military men, who can join the ranks during emergencies. Depending on the part of town, patrolmen walk their beats singly or in pairs. They check in with the station at regular intervals by police radio. Police cars are not driven on patrol, but officers at the station have several with which to move out to specific calls. As a general rule, only a duty officer at the station is awake and available between midnight and 6am, except on Friday and Saturday nights. A holding cell each for men and for women stand ready in the rear of the building, but the jail is actually in the basement of the courthouse. 'U.S. Post Office, ''487 N Peabody Avenue '' Postmen begin to case their mail at 4am, and have begun their rounds by 6am. There are no Saturday deliveries, but mail to post office boxes is cased that day. Postal windows are open 9am to 4pm, Monday-Friday, closed for Easter, Fourth of July, Christmas, and New Year's Day. Access to postal boxes is always available. '''Independence Fire Department, ''418 E Armitage Street '' Downstairs holds five fire trucks (one hook-and-ladder, one pumper, two hose enginers, one chemical engine). Nine firemen usually sleep upstairs. 'Miskatonic Valley Savings Bank, '420 Marsh Street '' Hours are 10am-3pm, Monday to Friday, open till 5:30 on Friday. The vault is time-locked, and no one except the president (who does not sit on premesis) can open the vault during business hours. Staff stays till 4 during the week, and till 7 on Fridays. 'Independence Square' Officially opened in 1797, Independence Square is a vast expanse of open green, nearly eight acres in size, owned by the citizens of Kingsmouth. It replaced the old militia training ground south of the river, which was ceded to Miskatonic College. The square is surrounded by an iron fence, four feet high. The official entrance, a massive arch thought to have been designed by the Salem architect Samuel McIntyre, is found on the Peabody Avenue side, facing Town Hall. The Common (as everyone calls it) serves as a picnic ground and gathering site. There is a roofed bandstand as well as a baseball diamond on the grounds. This is the site of most public celebrations, observances, and gatherings. The Garrison Strip '''Crawford's Restaurant, 'NE corner of Garrison and Armitage '' Specializing in gigantic old-style eight- and ten-course meals, Crawford's is the most expensive restaurant in town. Crawford's has been in the same location since the Civil War, and for history buffs there is a bronze plague that memorializes the table at which General Sheridan once sat. Open 5-10:30pm Tuesday-Saturday. 'Art's Billiards, 139 E Armitage Street '' This scummy Northside poolroom is a hangout for lots of men, including street punks. In the past, fights and scuffles between the Rocks and the 'Finns have broken out here. Local mobsters frequently kill time here. Open noon to 9pm, Monday-Saturday. 'Amherst Theatre, ''480 N Garrison Street Nine screens show the latest big blockbusters. Open 1-11pm daily, closed on Christmas, New Year's Eve, and Easter. 'Northside Market, 467 Marsh Street '' Meat and produce are shoddier than Benson's, and more expensive. On the other hand, this store is open 8am-9pm, Monday-Saturday. 'Ballard's Auto Lot, ''NW Corner of High Lane and Peabody'' New and used cars. 'First National Grocery Store, '422 N Garrison Street '' Large store, part of a national chain. Dead-eyed teenagers are just dying to take your bags to your car, stare slackjawed as you count your change, and ask you if you want paper or plastic. Open 8-8 daily, including sundays. Only closes Christmas and Thanksgiving, with short shift on other major holidays. 'Penny Arcade, NE corner of High Lane and Garrison '' Arcade games, video games. The 'Finns frequently meet here. Open 4pm to 10pm every day. LAN parties held Saturday 2pm until Sunday 10pm. Cold drinks (no alchohol) are sold on the premesis, and the people around are oblivious to what goes on around them. Asbery Marsh 'Arkham Elks Lodge, ''650 North Garrison Street'' Arkham Lodge 1508 meets the second and fourth Wednesday of every month; Ladies of the Elks meet the third Wednesday. The club features a good-sized reception hall and adjoining bar rented out on weekends for functions. There’s a separate, basement-level members-only clubroom/tavern, complete with billiards and three (illegal) slot machines. A massive, 1.5-ton, life-size bronze elk atop a brick pedestal adorns the front lawn. Over the years, its bronze hue has weathered to green. Asbury Methodist-Episcopal Church, ''640 Marsh Street '' Founded in 1789 by "Bishop" Jonathan Asbury this house of worship is one of the most attended churches in town. The original building burned in 1815 and was replaced by the existing brick building a year later. Renovations have taken place periodically over the years to keep the church in good repair and to meet the needs 'Arkham Women's Health Care, '682 Marsh Street Specializing in health care for women, this medical office also quietly provides pregnancy terminations. Nearby Asbury Methodist Episcopal Church sporadically conducts protests on the sidewalk outside the clinic. 'Arkham Public Library, '630 Marsh Street '' Arkham's Public Library received some of the impressive collection from Arkham University when that institution closed down. The library holds approximately 100,000 volumes and a thriving circulation of popular titles. A growing media collection rounds out the collection. The building was extensively refurbished and a spacious, sunny children’s room added two years ago thanks to state grant funding.. Weekly children’s and seniors’ events are held, as are talks and classes by local experts and interested persons. Hours are 11am to 7pm, Monday-Friday, and 10am to 2pm Saturday. '"It Came From The Frialator" Restaurant, 552 N Garrison Street '' This popular attraction stands on the site of the old Cinema Veritas. The ambitious new owner gutted the interior of the place and installed a dozen 50’s era Chevrolets stripped down to their frames with the tops removed to become the restaurant booths. A large movie screen at the head of the restaurant shows retro science fiction and horror movies to customers while they dine on 1950’s “snack shack” fare in their booths. Waitresses on roller skates wearing paper hats and monogrammed aprons cruise the dining area, bringing customers their hot dogs, fries, shakes and burgers on cheap plastic trays. The place has become a popular hit with families. Open Wednesday through Sunday, the place is entered off a neon-lit alley and down a short flight of stairs. An aged but serviceable elevator provides access for handicapped guests. 'Massachusetts National Guard Armory, ''560 Marsh Street The National Guard is equipped and trained identically to the U.S. Army, but is under the command of the state governor. Approximately 120 men and women belong to B Company, 1st Battalion of the 23rd Infantry - the "Arkham Rifles." They meet on the first weekend of every month for training exercises. Individuals between 18 and 41 can enlist here or at the Post Office for selective service. Members of the National Guard train one weekend per month with heavy weapons, small arms, survival skills, navigation, physical fitness, vehicle operation and maintenance, electronics, and a host of other specialized skills with military applications. The Guard is activated by the Governor of Massachusetts, and typically responds to civil emergencies such as floods, blizzards, power outages, etc. On rare occasions the Guard is called up to restore civil order in the case of rioting, though the Arkham Rifles have never mobilized in this capacity. Guard units may be sent overseas to active military service, typically supplementing forces such as the United States Marines and Army. These tours may last up to a year, causing occasional hardship at home while a husband, son, mother or daughter is away with the Guard. Although they are not "full time" service personnel, the Guard is well-trained and equipped. The armory itself is a large brick building with reinforced doors and metal grating across the windows. An extensive, reinforced underground garaging facility beneath the entire block (extending beneath neighboring structures such as City Hall) houses a small fleet of humvees, covered trucks, jeeps, and several light tracked vehicles, capable of exiting to street level via a ramp and motorized metal bay doors connecting to East Hyde Street. All areas of the building, gateway to the vehicle bay, and surrounding sidewalk are monitored by closed circuit cameras that feed into a small, secure office within the armory. A single, armed guardsman is on duty here, day or night (the Arkham Rifles take turns on this duty on a rotating basis). A telephone call quickly summons the Arkham Police and/or the regional office in Boston. The armory’s interior features a fully computerized communications suite (supported by two largish metal communications towers on the roof), barracks-style bedding for 50 persons, a large kitchen, several common rooms, and several small offices. The weapons stored in the armory are always under lock and key unless pulled out for training, transport, or actual emergencies. There are also shovels, picks, radios, blankets, first aid supplies, bottled water, packaged food, camping supplies and survival gear rivaling that of any well-stocked hardware or Army/Navy store. When natural disaster strikes, the armory is a shelter for Arkhamites, sharing in that duty with the high school. Industrial Works 'Tattoos, 443 Fish Street '' This establishment occupies a cramped dingy storefront of questionable sanitation. The door is never locked. 'Sheehan Contractor Supply, ''411 Fish Street Features a wide assortment of plumbing, electrical, and roofing supplies. Trade discounts to reputable contractors. Some equipment, such as jackhammers and compressors, may be for rent. Open 7:15am to 3pm, Monday-Saturday. 'Adams Lumber Yard, 315 E Water Street '' Wholesale and retail lumber. Stocks some hardwood blocks, as well as construction lumber. Large orders can take up to a week to assemble. Open 8am-4pm, Tuesday-Saturday. 'Slaughterhouse, ''400 E Water Street Though there are some independent cattle- and hog-butchers in town, this feedlot and hanging house supplies most of the town's meats. 'Phillips 66 Station, NW corner of High Lane and Peabody '' Gas is the same price as at the competing Esso dealer, but it's full service. Open 7am to 6pm, Monday-Saturday. 'Kingsmouth Cab Co., ''433 N Peabody Avenue'' 24-hour service. Cab orders are taken by phone in the grungy second floor office, and cabs sent directly from the stand outside. Cabs are fitted with radios, and drivers commonly use GPS software to navigate. 'Railroad properties ' Sidings, empty freight cards, equipment sheds. Category:Arkham